Naše Hamptons
by Katherine1847
Summary: Príbeh sa odohráva krátko po smrti Royca, keď Castle pozve Beckett na niekoľko dní do Hamptons...


_**Naše Hamptos...**_

Príbeh sa odohráva krátko po Roycovej smrti, keď Castle pozve Beckett do Hamptons aby sa odreagovala a aspoň na chvíľu zabudla na udalosti predchádzajucich týždňov.

Je všeobecne známe, že všetky celebrity, všetci spisovatelia, herci ,dokonca aj politici, alebo aspoň ľudia, ktorí si nemusia robiť starosti s pozeraním sa na cenovky v obchodoch, čiže viac ako polovica občanov New Yorku vlastní dom v Hamptons.

A samozrejme Richard Castle nie je výnimka. Do Hamptons chodieval už ako malý chlapec. Počas týchto výletov sa vlastne malý Ricky naučil postarať sa sám o seba, nikdy to nemal mame za zlé, pretože vedel, že sa musí sústrediť na prácu a jemu nikdy nevadilo, že na neho nikto nedával pozor. Mohol slobodne behať po plážach bez toho aby na neho niekto kričal čo smie a čo nesmie robiť, mohol sa celý deň napchávať zmrzlinou bez toho aby mu to niekto zakazoval. Ricky jednoducho Hamptons miloval.

Dokonca aj teraz po viac ako tridsiatich rokoch, Richard chodieval do Hamptons skoro každé leto. Niektoré leto napísal knihu, niektoré zase presedel na pláži, niekedy sám , niekedy v prítomnosti tých najkraších žien show-biznisu, niekedy zo svojou dcérou Alexis-ktorá bola pre neho tou najkrajšou ženou na svete.

Od kedy Rick spolupracuje s NYPD má na Hamptons čoraz menej času, ale počas tých štyroch rokov mu to ani nikdy nechýbalo pretože svoj čas rád strávil na riešení nevyriešiteľných prípadov po boku najkrajšej New Yorkskej detektívky Kate Beckketovej, ktorá bola pre neho oveľa dôležitejšia než akékoľvek Hamptons.

S NYPD a s Kate si toho prešli veľa,ale posledný tvrdý zásah dostala Kate keď jej zastrelili bývalého partnera a prvého muža, ktorého milovala. Rick na nej videl, že aj keď sa Kate smeje stále to nie je ten smiech ktorý na nej miloval, bol to síce smiech ale stále poznačený Roycovou smrťou.

A tak keď sa jedno ráno Rick prebudil a nad New Yorkom svietilo prvé letné slnko, rozhodol sa, že sa spýta Kate, či by s ním neišla na pár týždňov do Hamptons, odreagovať sa a možno na chvíľku zabudnúť. Zobudil sa skoro takže neišiel na okrsok ale zobral si taxík rovno domov ku Kate.

"Dobré ráno."Začal Castle keď mu Kate otvorila dvere a pustila ho dnu - ešte stále v pyžame. Nemohol uveriť tomu, že vyzerá tak isto okúzlujúco v pyžame ako vo večerných šatách. Rick sa takmer pousmial nad príslovým, že šaty robia človeka, lebo tu to bolo naopak, tu robila Kate krásne čokoľvek čo mala oblečené. Aj po toľkých rokoch mu stále vyrážala dych.

"Dobré ráno, Castle, čo tu robíš, stalo sa niečo?" opýtala sa zmätene. "Nie, nič sa nestalo, len keď som sa ráno zobudil dostal som nápad." "No, musí to byť niečo geniálne, keď si sa neunúval mi to prísť povedať o 6:00 ráno." Povedala a na tvári jej pohrával úsmev, ktorý na nej Castle tak rád videl. "Spusti, neviem sa dočkať aká užasná myšlienka ti skrsla v hlave." "Okej, viem, že je skoro a nechcel som ťa zobudiť, ale rozmýšlal som a vopred sa ospravedňujem, že to vyťahujem, ale od vtedy, čo sa stalo Roycovi sa mi zdáš stále rozhádzaná ja viem, že to nie je jednoduché, ale moc ma neteší keď ťa vidím takúto zničenú." Chvíľu počkal, ale keď ani po pár sekundách neprišiel žiaden prudký výbuch hnevu, pokračoval. "A tak keď som o tom popremýšľal už sme ani jeden nemali dlho žiadnu dovolenku. Vieš o tom, že mám dom v Hamptons, a tak som sa prišiel spýtať či by sme na niekoľko dní nevypadli z mesta, neodreagovali sa, nevypli, mohli by sme popíjať margaritu na pláži, opalovať sa, ja by som mohol napísať pár stránok a ty by si mohla len oddychovať a užívať si niekoľko dní bez práce."

Pár sekúnd, možno aj minút len tak stála a rozmýšlala. Samozrejme, že vedela o dome v Hamptons, veď pred dvomi rokmi tam išiel s Ginou, tesne po tom čo sa mu ona snažila povedat, čo cíti. Samozrejme, že stále nie je vyrovnaná s tým, čo sa stalo Roycovi, ale keď si na neho spomenula vždy jej prišlo na myseľ to, ako to s ním skončila keď sa naposledy zhovárali a to ju vždy dostalo o niekoľko krokov spať. Teraz keď si na neho spomenula vyskočili na ňu slová z listu, ktorý jej napísal tesne pred smrťou. "Je jasné, že medzi tebou a Castlom niečo je a ty s tým bojuješ. Ale ver mi, upredňostňovať prácu pred svoíim srdcom je chyba. Riskovanie našich sŕdc je dôvodom prečo žijeme. Posledná vec čo chceš, je obzrieť sa na svoj život a rozmýšlať, čo keby…" A teraz, keď už niekoľko týždňov Kate nechodila s Joshom, bola jej odpoveď: "Áno, rada pôjdem, ďakujem Castle, je to vlastne celkom milé gesto." Usmiala sa na neho, pretože vyzeral, že keď bude Kate ešte chvíľu mlčať zosype sa na zem ako hromádka nešťastia.

"Výborne." Povedal prekvapene Castle, stále nemohol uveriť tomu, že v skutočnosti povedala áno. "Zbaľ si veci, ja sa idem domov prichystať a prídem po teba tak za hodinu." Obrátil sa na odchod, no tesne pred dverami sa otočil a s jeho typicky lišiackym úsmevom na tvári povedal: "Nezabudni si plavky,Kate,vyzerá to na celkom horúci týždeň." Keď odchádzal oči mu svietili ako keby dostal ten najúžasnejší darček na svete a v podstate to bola prvada, pre neho bolo "Áno" od Kate Beckettovej tým najkrajším darčekom.

O necelú hodinu Caste zazvonil u Kate doma, ona mu otvorila dvere aby jej pomohol s taškami. Nasadli do auta a výlet sa mohol začať. Cesta do Hamptons trvá niečo menej dvoch hodín. Castle šoféroval, čo si užíval až priveľmi a celý čas mal na tvári ten istý úsmev ako keď odchádzal od Kate. Po ceste sa rozprávali väčšinou o nepodstatných veciach, teda Castle rozprával o tom ako vyzerá dom, o tom kde bude mať Kate izbu-nezabudol pripomenúť, že tá jeho bude presne oproti, takže keď bude hocičo potrebovať stačí zaklopať - rozprával jej o tom ako touto istou cestou išiel už toľko krát pred tým, ale nepovedal jej to, že toto je zatiaľ jeho najkrajšia cesta. Jednoducho preto, že konečne tam ide s ňou.

Keď konečne dorazili bolo niečo pred ôsmou ráno. Vybalili si veci a dohodli sa, že sa stretnú pred domom a Castle jej pôjde úkázať pobrežie, že sa pôjdu pozrieť do obchodou a nakúpiť jedlo na najbližšie dni a podobné veci. Celý prvý deň strávili mimo domu, takže keď sa vrátili už sa stmievalo Kate povybaľovala veci ktoré nakúpili, zatiaľ čo Rick pomaly pripravoval večeru. Kate bola Hamptons unesená. Keď sa najedli sadli si na terasu a pozorovali ako sa more rozbíja o skaly, ako párik zaľúbencov chodí po pláži a držia sa za ruky.

Z ničoho nič Castle začal rozprávať o tom, že aj on bol kedysi jedným z nich, že aj on chodil po pláži s dievčaťom so zamilovaným pohľadom a všetkým čo k tomu patrilo, keď sa na neho Kate spýtavo pozrela, musel začať hovoriť pekne od začiatku.

"Bolo to jedno leto, mohol som mať asi osem alebo deväť rokov." Poveda, usmial sa a pokračoval. "Bola to moja prvá skutočná láska a myslel som si, že spolu zostarneme, ale čo som mohol vedieť bol som malý chlapec, ktorý túžil po niečom čo nikdz nemohol mať." Na chvíľu sa odmlčal akoby rozmýšľal ako ďalej. "Volala sa Kate, no nie je to ironické, Kate? Zoznámili sme sa niekedy začiatkom júla a poviem ti , bola to láska na prvý pohľad. Mala krásne modré oči, dlhé hnedé vlasy a keď sa na mňa pozrela, vždy som mal pocit, že mi vidí až do duše. Ak mám pravdu povedať taký istý pocit mám aj pri tebe Kate, aj ty mi vidíš priamo do duše, vždy vieš keď ti klamem, alebo keď ti niečo nehovorím-aj keď je to veľa krát pre tvoje dobro-neviem v čom to je, ale podľa mňa tie oči. Kate mala tie najkrajšie oči aké som videl, až doteraz." Rick sa pousmial a Kate sa jemne začervenali líca, ani si to neuvedomovali a nakláňali sa k sebe. "Keď sa Kate usmievala, nikdy som od nej nemohol odtrhnúť môj pohľad. Teda nikdy nie na dlho. Mala krásny úsmev, na lícach sa jej vždy spravili také malé jamôčky. Bola krásna a tým nemyslím tú bežnú krásu krásnych ľudí na Kate bola krásna hlavne jej duša, tú mala ohromujúcu. Vedel som sa s ňou po tejto pláži prechádzať hodiny a nikdy ma to neprestalo bavit. Neviem ako to robila, ale keď mi rozprávala nejaký príbeh aj keď bol úplne obyčajný, uchvátilo ma to ako mi to dokázala hovoriť. Bola odo mňa staršia mala asi trinásť, podľa mňa to bol dôvod prečo nám to nevydržalo, bol som pre ňu príliš mladý." Smutne sa usmial a Kate na ňom videla, že v duchu má opäť 9 alebo 10 rokov a prechádza sa po pláži ruka v ruke s Kate."Raz keď sme sa tak prechádzali úplne sme stratili pojem o čase, dokonca nás dali hľadať pobrežnou strážou, našli nás okolo polnoci. Vôbec sme nevedeli koľko je hodín. Na konci leta, keď sme sa lúčili sľúbili sme si, že si budeme písať listy. Ja som jej písal každý deň, ale ona mi nikdy neodpísala. Myslím, že to bol prvý človek, ktorý mi zlomil srdce." Kate ho chytila za ruku a jemne mu ju stisla, Rick sa opäť vrátil späť do tohto času. Keď sa zdvihol na odchod do domu, Kate si všimla ako mu po líci tečie osamelá slza.

Takto to išlo niekoľko dní, cez deň sa kúpali v mori, potápali sa blízko pobrežia. Kate nakupovala potraviny, Rick varil. Kate sa opalovala, Rick písal. Večer sedeli na terase popíjali víno, pozerali sa na západ slnka a rozprávali si rôzne príbehy. Kate o tom ako si nechala spraviť tetovanie, o tom ako si kúpila motorku, ako domov vodila chalanov, ktorích rodičia neschvaľovali, sem-tam mu povedala niečo o mame alebo o otcovi. Rick jej rozprával o Hamptons a tom koľko tu toho prežil, o mame, ktorá sem chodievala hľadať svoje vnútorné Ja, rozprával jej o univerzite, o tom ako veľmi sa bojí, že stratí Alexis keď odíde na Stenfort s Ashleym.

Asi na tretí deň, keď opäť večer sedeli na terase Kate sa spýtala, prečo sa vlastne stal spisovateľom mysterióznych a kriminálnych príbehov. Keďže ona sa stala policajtkou kvôli maminej smrti,chcela vedieť, prečo sa on, muž, ktorý sa podľa toho

o vedela nikdy nestretol so smrťou stal takýmto druhom spisovateľa.

"Nie je pravda, že som sa nikdy nestretol so smrťou." Pozrel sa na ňu, ale Kate len sedela so zatajeným dychom a čakala na ďaľšie „temné" tajomstvo Richarda Castla. "Je to veľmi zvláštne, ale vlastne všetky moje kľúčové zážitky sa spájajú s Hamptons. Mohol som mať asi šesť rokov, v susedstve vtedy býval chlapec, volal sa Thomas-mohol byť v mojom veku, chodievali sme sa spolu hrávať na pláž, stavali sme hrady z piesku, hrali sme sa na pirátov,jednoducho sme si užívali krásne detstvo. Jedno popoludnie sme sa s Thomasom pohádali. Neviem už o čom to bolo, ale viem, že sme sa na seba veľmi nahnevali. Každý sme sa pobrali iným smerom, ja som išiel ďalej po pláži asi po pol hodine som sa otočil a vracal som sa naspäť domov...teda išiel som za Thomasom aby som sa ospravedlnil. Keď som prišiel k nemu domov, jeho rodičia povedali, že doma nie je, že bude niekde na pláži, tak som sa rozhodol ho ísť hľadať. Asi po 50-tich metroch som narazil na niečo vyplavené na brehu. Najskôr som si myslel, že je to veľryba, ale keď som prišiel bližšie, zistil som, že je to Thomas, bol mŕtvy. Neskôr v to popoludnie mi mama povedala, že boli veľké vlny a ako sa malý Tom prechádzal po pobreží, jedna z nich ho vtiahla do mora a udrel si hlavu o skaly. Mal som 6 rokov a strašne som si vyčítal to, čo sa mu stalo. Keby sme sa nepohádali, nerozdelili by sme sa a jemu by sa nič nestalo. Dlhé roky som sa s tým nemohol vyrovnať a až neskôr, keď som začal písať, som zistil, že mi to pomáha. Ak sa pozrieš do kníh, ktoré som napísal na začiatku, zistíš, že väčšina je venovaná Thomasovi. Veľmi málo ľudí vie, kto Thomas je, je to moje tajomsto, je to ako tmavý mrak, ktorý si nosím so sebou. Tak Kate toto je môj príbeh ako som stal tým, čím som. Toto je veľké tajomstvo Richarda Castla." Keď dopovedal a pozrel sa na Kate plakala. Nebol to len obyčajný plač, bol to plač, ktorý z vás zmyje všetok žiaľ, ako keby ste museli počuť,že aj niekomu inému sa stalo niečo zlé,aby ste pochopili, že s tým nie ste na svete sám.

"Vieš Rick, myslím, že som pripravená povedať ti o Roycovi." Usmiala sa naňho, chvíľu zaváhala a potom začala. "Stretla som ho keď som mala asi 20. Bol mojou záchrannou loďou Rick, bolo to pár rokov po smrti mamy a ja som s tým stále nebola vyrovnaná. On mi pomohol nie zabudnúť, bol to jediný človek, ktorý mi hovoril aby som sa s tým vyrovnala a nie aby som zabudla. Och bože, neverím, že to hovorím ale milovala som ho, tak strašne. Vieš, neskôr som zistila, že si vymýšľal príbehy aby ma zblbol a ja som mu naletela, visela som na každom jeho slove. Na akadémii ťa učia ako byť kancelárskou krysou a on ma naučil ako byť skutočným policajtom. Najviac na jeho smrti ma boli to, že keď som s ním hovorila naposledy, tak som ho zatýkala. Odvtedy som mu nezavolala a vlastne zomrel kvôli mne, keby som ho na tom cintorine nechala ísť, nemusel byť mŕtvy. Je to moja vina." Opäť sa rozplakala. Rick si ju pritiahol bližšie, objal ju a chlácholil ju, keď sa trošku upokojila začal: " Kate nie je to tvoja chyba, jasné? Už ťa nikdy nechcem počuť povedač to. Je to chyba toho, kto stisol spúšť, nikoho iného. Royca som síce poznal iba krátko ale bol na teba pyšný, keby si ho nechala ísť, sklamala by si ho, pretože z teba vytrénoval výborného policajta." Kate sa odtiahla pozrela sa Castlovi do očí a začala znova plakať, medzi tým ako sa nadychovala hovorila:„Tak strašne mi chýba, tak strašne mi chýba..."Castle si ju znova k sebe pritisol a začal sa knísať dopredu a dozadu.

Tako sedeli na terase viac ako hodinu, Rick držal Kate v náručí až pokým sa úplne neupokojila a nakoniec od vyčerpania zaspala. Opatrne, tak aby ju nezobudil ju zdvihol a vyniesol ju po schodoch do izby. Položil ju na posteľ, odhrnul jej neposlušný pramienok vlasov z tváre a zasunul jej ho za ucho.

„Dobrú noc, Katie." Sadol si vedľa nej na posteľ a jemne ju pohladkal po líci. „Som zbabelec Kate, už toľko krát som ti chcel povedať čo cítim, ale nikdy som nedostal odvahu. Najskôr tu bol Josh, teraz si mi povedala o Roycovi, bojím sa Kate, ako som sa nebál nikdy pred tým bojím sa toho, že ti zlomím srdce a to by som si nikdy neodpustil. Milujem ťa, vieš?" Usmial sa sám pre seba, keď spala vyzeralo to tak jednoducho. Doteraz si neuvedomil ako veľmi sa podobá na Kate z jeho detstva, áno oči, vlasy ale keď sa prizrel bližšie jej sánka bola tiež tak pevne rezaná, mala tie isté jamky na lícach a jej pery mali krásnu farbu čerstvých malín a aj táto Kate bola tiež krásna tým neopísateľným spôsobom. Naposledy sa na ňu zahľadel, usmial sa a keď sa zdvíhal z postele chytila ho za ruku. Pozrela som mu do očí, usmiala sa tým úsmevom, ktorý mu toľko chýbal, opäť tu bola jeho Kate. „Viem" na chvíľu zadržala dych a potom pokračovala „a vieš o tom, že aj ja milujem teba ?" Opäť ten dych vyrážajúci úsmev. Potiahla ho za ruku, on sa k nej nahol a zašepkal: „Teraz to už viem."

Pobozkal ju najskôr jemne, potom vášnivejšie, keď prestal pozrel sa je do očí, no mala ich zavreté, čelom sa mu opierala o čelo. „Nie si tu jediný zbabelec Rick, ja už ti to chcem tiež povedať dlho, no bojím sa."Otvorila oči a mala v nich nevyslovenú otázku, no Rick hneď vedel odpoveď. "Nikdy ti neublížim Kate,... sľubujem." Opäť zavrela oči, usmiala sa a pobozkala ho...

Nevedela ako to robi, no pri ňom z Kate opadol všetok starch, všetok smútok, čo cítila...nezabudla naň,len ho nepociťovala tak intenzívne, keď boli spolu akoby na svete okrem nich nič iné neexistovalo, len Kate a Rick, konečne sa cítili v bezpečí. Každí v náručí toho druhého.


End file.
